Practical Jokes
by souleswanderer
Summary: What may have taken place after School Reunion with the crew of the TARDIS.  TenRose, Mickey


Thanks to Aibhinn for beta work :)

She was laughing, holding her sides tightly, and practically bent over double, at his expense.

He glared at her, hoping to end this silly nonsense, but it only seemed to prompt the opposite reaction, as she continued howling with laughter. "Rose." He growled menacingly, only to have her wave him off as she dropped into a chair to keep herself from falling over.

"Wha-- how?" Was all she could manage before succumbing to another fit of laughter.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, deciding to try a different approach. "Roooose." He said in a pleading sing-song voice.

She wiped her teary eyes, knowing her resolve would quickly crumble when he used his puppy-dog eyes on her. He was just too cute for her to resist, with that boyish face and the smattering of freckles. It was just beyond funny, seeing him standing there with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

His face registered pure shock when she pulled out her mobile. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! You're NOT going to--" He was threatening her with a pointed finger and a demanding tone. "Are you?" he finished with a high pitched squeak, and Rose felt another bout of laughter welling up inside. The Doctor stood horrified; attempting as best as a Time Lord in his birthday suit could, to retain some form of modesty.

Rose appeared to be contemplating, while bouncing the small phone against her bottom lip. "You know, I did promise Mum I would send photos." She let the threat hang in the air, her tongue doing that thing that usually drove him wild.

But the thought of Jackie seeing him starkers made him believe that might just give her ideas about what really was going on in the TARDIS, between him and her daughter. Even if it was true, which it was, he wasn't ready to give up this regeneration quite yet. After having run through his ninth incarnation so quickly, he'd been hoping for a bit more longevity from his tenth.

"You wouldn't." He whispered hoarsely, eyebrows shooting upward watching her waggle the phone in front of him, his desperate grabs falling short of reaching the mobile, as she persisted in teasing him.

Maybe if he offered to take her shopping, with unlimited credit, carry the bags--, nah, he'd not go that far, but he could hire someone.

Rose was still finding it difficult to stifle the occasional giggle. It wasn't often one witnessed the Doctor silenced.

Since Mickey had joined the crew, a silent practical joke war had ensued, each person trying to outdo the other. And knowing her companion's affinity for munchies, she hadn't been able resist the trapping cookie jar, unaware at the time just how much comedy it would provide.

The Doctor's look was so forlorn, and he'd finally resorted to using his puppy-dog eyes, knowing her resistance was futile. She made her way over to help him out of his current predicament, but after a few minutes of fiddling with the controls, she gave him an apologetic look.

"It's not opening."

"Oh, you think?"

"Oi, no need to be rude. And what possessed you to go roaming about nude?"

"I was hungry," he mumbled. "Besides, how was I to know that nipping in for a quick nibble would land me in a booby-trap?" He reached around her and they combined their efforts to free him.

Out of nowhere, the Doctor suddenly declared, "Strawberry."

Rose paused. "Wha?"

"Strawberry. You smell like strawberries."

"'S the shampoo. What are you doing?" She squirmed in his arms, feeling cool air where he'd licked the side of her neck.

"Mmmmm. I like strawberries, and Rose." The warmth of his breath distracting her, while he continued nuzzling behind her ear.

"You're not helping."

"Nope," he said, adding an explosive 'p' to the end. "I'm nibbling." He continued his assault on his hapless victim, her feeble efforts to ignore him only slowing her endeavors to free him.

"Rose!"

Mickey's voice sounded from the hallway. They both froze momentarily, and then Rose suddenly found herself alone as the Doctor separated himself with frantic haste.

"Oh, this won't do." Visions of Jackie's face rose unbidden in his mind. "He's going to find us. Like this. C'mon, think! We've got to do something."

"What are you on about?"

"Rose," he hissed. "In case you've forgotten, I'm naked! Mickey the Idiot is going to walk in that door," he pointed with emphasis, "any moment, and what'll your mum have to say about that?" he asked her pointedly, panic creeping into his voice.

Rose shrugged, "You'll prolly get another slap."

"Roooooooose," he whined, if Time Lords did whine.

"Oh allright. What do you propose we do, then, mister genius? You're stuck, in case you've forgotten." She stood back from him, folding her arms and giving him the once-over. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as his glance darted from the doorway to Rose, his hand furiously ruffling his already tangled mop, giving him the look of a madman.

They heard footsteps approaching. "Give me your sweatpants!" he croaked, motioning her to hurry up. As she handed him her pink sweats, he asked incredulously, "Your wearing my boxers?"

Rose bit her lip and shrugged. "Was in a hurry, couldn't find my knickers."

The Doctor groaned as Mickey walked in on the pair, struggling to appear as if all was normal.

"There you are. I been looking all over for you two. Ohhhh, would you look a' that?" He smiled at Rose, then turned his attention back to the cookie jar currently imprisoning an embarrassed Doctor. "I almost bought that, but didn't think anyone would fall for it."

Catching the Doctor's abashed face, Rose couldn't help the giggle that escaped. He was about to voice a retort when a soft whooshing sound was heard, and his once trapped hand was released.

"Mickey, you're marvelous, absolutely marvelous," the Doctor crowed, wiggling his fingers in front of his face as he admired the long digits now free again.

A sudden chilled silence descended on the room as the trio stood looking at each other Mickey's eyes were drawn to the boxers Rose was wearing, then back to the pink track suit bottoms the Doctor had on. As he opened his mouth, the Doctor spoke up.

"Right then, long day tomorrow, everyone needs rest. Off you go." He hurriedly pushed Rose out of the room, and glanced back at the speechless young man, throwing him an ear to ear cheerful grin. "G'night Mickey, don't stay up too long." He waved with his liberated fingers and hastily made his retreat.

Mickey watched the duo disappear then leaned back against the counter smugly, "He who gets the last laugh," and patted the cookie jar, sliding Rose's mobile into his pocket.


End file.
